Siostry Ciernia
Siostry Ciernia są strażą przyboczną królowej Ariel. Dorównują siłą Dzikim Jeźdźcom Oriona, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich opierają swoją skuteczność głównie na zaklęciach i subtelności, o której członkowie Dzikiego Gonu nie mają bladego pojęcia. Podczas gdy Dzicy Jeźdźcy wyruszają na bitwę na wierzchowcach równie nieokiełznanych jak oni sami, Siostry Ciernia dosiadają Rumaków Ishy — koni, które ukrywają swoją krwiożerczą naturę pod zasłoną niezrównanego piękna. right Natura oraz pochodzenie Sióstr Ciernia spowite są tajemnicą. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak bardom z Athel Loren w opowiadaniu o ich zagadkowej roli. W końcu tworzą oni swoje opowieści, by wypełnić pustkę pozostawioną przez nieodkrytą prawdę. Jeśli uwierzyć słowom bardów, Siostry Ciernia są elfimi służkami opętanymi przez driady, odłamkami duszy Ariel ożywionymi przez Mroczną Magię, grupą wiedźm wygnanych z Naggaroth lub też jedną ze stu jeszcze dziwaczniejszych możliwości. Siostry słyszały wszystkie z tych opowieści — w Athel Loren niewiele jest rzeczy, które mogłyby wymknąć się ich uwadze, a sieci ich wpływów docierają do niemal każdej komnaty — ale niezbyt się nimi przejęły. Szerząc te historie, bardowie zrobili więcej, by ukryć prawdę, niż same Siostry Ciernia. Chociaż Dzicy Jeźdźcy Oriona są darzeni powszechnym szacunkiem, nie są szczególnie lubiani. Siostry Ciernia natomiast wywołują obawy, lecz pozostają również kochane przez wszystkie Leśne Elfy. Miłość bierze się, gdyż chętnie odpowiadają one na wezwania o pomoc. Obawy powstają, ponieważ cena, której żądają za swoje wsparcie, jest często większa niż ktokolwiek by sobie życzył. Siostry Ciernia mogą natchnąć młodych wojowników do walki, lecz w zamian zabiorą wszelkie dobro z ich dusz. Mogą wspomóc nieszczęśliwie zakochaną elfkę, lecz po wielu latach powrócą, by odebrać jej dziecko. Siostry mają nawet moc zdolną powstrzymać dłoń samej śmierci. Zrobią to jednak tylko wtedy, gdy podaruje się im inne życie. Problem stanowi głównie fakt, że to Siostry Ciernia wybierają należną im ofiarę. W innych królestwach zostałyby one wygnane lub spalone na stosie, lecz mieszkańcy Athel Loren rozumieją, że między wszystkim musi zostać zachowana równowaga, a osoby proszące o pomoc Siostry muszą ponieść konsekwencje. Podobnie jak ich władczyni, Siostry Ciernia są wieczne. Wydaje się, że się nie starzeją, a ich ciał nie znaczą żadne blizny. Jeśli jedna z Sióstr zostanie zabita, jej rodzeństwo umieści ciało poległej pośród korzeni rosnących w świętych salach pod Dębem Wieków. Tam będzie czekała przez dni lub miesiące, aż do nadejścia następnej wiosny, kiedy to połączenie potężnej magii i mocy natury przywróci ją do życia. Tylko jeśli ciało będzie okaleczone poza wszelkim wyobrażeniem, duch upadłej Siostry opuści świat śmiertelników, pozostawiając pogrążone w żałobie rodzeństwo, które z pewnością wywrze zemstę na zabójcy. Siostry Ciernia mogą nieść śmierć na wiele różnych sposobów. Znają wszystkie rodzaje trucizn z korzeni i krzewów — nie tylko te, które sprawiają, że kości otrutych pękają w rozpaczliwych konwulsjach, ale także te, które przywodzą krew do wrzenia, wywołując odurzające szaleństwo lub powodując gnicie ciała od wewnątrz. Są również zaznajomione z potężnymi klątwami. Znają pradawne inkantacje, które mogą osłabić ich wroga albo sprawić, że wpadnie on w wściekłość tak ogromną, że bez skrupułów wymorduje swoją własną rodzinę. Choć takie metody są bez wątpienia skuteczne, pozostają nudne i niewymagające. Siostry zdecydowanie wolą zabijać włócznią lub mieczem, gdyż tylko wtedy mogą zobaczyć strach w oczach umierającej ofiary. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Organizacje Leśnych Elfów Kategoria:Jednostki Leśnych Elfów